My Mate
by Undertakerz-last-ride
Summary: her new life has just started but can she play by the rules and will he stand for it? ~hey yall, i added 2 new chapters... i'll add more later!~ please r&r...thanks :)
1. Default Chapter

My Mate By: Undertakerz_Last_Ride  
  
~This is officially my first fan fiction. I'm a big undertaker fan so of course I had to write it on him.  
  
~I do not own any characters in this story other then Mari and a few others. if I did I wouldn't be writing this story!  
  
~Please read and review. I accept all comments so please feel free to give them!  
  
~ Thanks and I hope you enjoy!  
  
mari 


	2. part 1 meeting

My Mate  
  
Part 1  
  
~Nero~  
  
"Where is she?" he growled at the men in front of him. The men shook in fear seeing the anger rising from their lord, "Undertaker, lord we brought you all the women in the land. maybe she is not here."  
  
Undertaker raised his hand and the young soldier flew across the room into the thick brick wall. "You fools, my mate can be anywhere, in any realm but her blood must be from Nero." He walked to a short man standing in the back corner of the room, "Paul, at this moment I order all women who have left Nero to return NOW!" with a wave of his hand the main ballroom was filled with confused women.  
  
~On Earth~  
  
It was midnight and she was at the cemetery again, "I miss you dad," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. The tear fell to the dirt underneath her and a beautiful purple rose appeared. She lifted herself off the floor and began to walk back to her car when a flash of blinding light appeared before her eyes.  
  
~Nero~  
  
"Lord, the ballroom is filled with women," Paul said to Undertaker. "I'll be there soon Paul, make sure they are aware of where they are," Undertaker replied.  
  
Paul ran down to the ballroom and announced, "Women of Nero, you have returned to meet your lord." The women all smiled and began talking to themselves in joy. all that is except for one. Paul walked to the angry women and asked, "Young lady are you not pleased to meet your lord?"  
  
'Where am I' she thought to herself as she looked around the room to all the women. The short man with black hair and a small black mustache that made the announcement earlier questioned her happiness in meeting the lord. "Lord? What are you talking about? I demand to know where I am!" she stated. "You're here to meet your lord and I will advise you young lady to not raise your voice again," the short man explained calmly. She glared at the short man and turned to the large door trying to pull it open, when the door wouldn't move she waved her hand in the air and said, "open," and the doors swung open swiftly.  
  
"Close," came a loud booming voice from the other side of the ballroom. The women turned around with anger in her eyes, "Who in hell did that!" she yelled. The short man ran to her side again, "young lady keep your voice down, that was our lord who closed the doors."  
  
"Listen." she began speaking to the short man. "My name is Paul young lady," he interrupted. "Fine, listen Paul first off do not call me young lady, my name is Mari and second I don't care who the fuck you consider to be your lord because I don't have one and I definitely don't answer to one!" "I apologize Mari, Undertaker is making his rounds through the ballroom as we speak and will be here shortly, but if you can be so kind as to answer me one question." She nodded her head and he continued, "How can somebody as young as yourself possess such power?"  
  
She opened her mouth to answer Paul's question when a voice behind her sent chills down her back, "I'll answer that Paul, I would like to introduce you to my mate," Undertaker said confidently. She turned around and stared up at the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen, "excuse me?" she asked.  
  
Ignoring her question Undertaker turned to the women and stated, "Thank you for returning to Nero, I have found what I was looking for and you will now return back to your realms," he waved his hand and all the women disappeared except for Mari. He turned his attention back to Mari and stared into her purple eyes, "Paul take my mate to my bedroom."  
  
Keeping her eyes locked on the Undertaker's Mari waved her arm causing an invisible wall to appear in front of Paul. "I demand to go home, now!" Mari stated to the Undertaker who was shocked by her outburst. "How dare you raise your voice at me mate, you should be punished for your action!" Paul, who had been silent until this point, spoke up," Lord, I must tell you that Mari comes from the earth realm where women are considered equal to the men." "Then my mate will have to learn," Undertaker said while grabbing Mari's hand and they both disappeared from the ballroom only to end up in his bedroom. 


	3. part 2 official

Part 2  
  
Mari looks around the room then back at Undertaker, "You know this whole appearing and disappearing stunt of your is really annoying." "You'll get used to it mate," he responded while sitting on his large bed. "Whatever, where exactly am I now?"  
  
Undertaker got out of bed and walked towards Mari with lust in his eyes, "we are in our bedroom," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist. Her soul jumped when he touched her, "Undertaker, let me go!" "You don't want me to mate, your soul is yearning for more," he picker her up and laid her down on the bed.  
  
"You are my mate now, and only mine. This is our bedroom in our castle in my land. I will protect you and give you everything you desire and pleasure but I do demand respect. In front of our people, the servants and alone I demand respect and you will obey or else be punished. is this understood?" he stated while pinning Mari's hands above her head with one large hand. With his free hand he waved it in the air causing Mari's clothing to disappear and began roaming her body.  
  
She wanted to kick him, slap him, and send him through a window but worst of all she wanted to make love to him. Her body was on fire with every touch, "Undertaker," she pleaded. "Do you understand mate?" he asked again while massaging her breast. "Yes. I understand," she whispered finally after not being able to take any more of his sweet torture.  
  
"Good," Undertaker groaned as he lowered his head and captured her lips with his and let go of her hands. Mari wrapped her arms around Undertaker's neck pulling him closer to her body. She opened her mouth willingly and he caressed her mouth with his tongue causing her to moan. Without breaking their heated kiss Undertaker waved his hand and his clothes disappeared.  
  
Undertaker's large arms were fully decorated with tattoos, which surprised Mari, but she wasn't scared. He left trails of kisses down her neck until he took her right breast into his mouth while massaging her left one in his hand. He sucked and nibbled on her sensitive flesh and she arched her back giving him better access. She moaned loudly calling out his name and running her hands through his long curly auburn hair.  
  
He moved back up her body leaving a trail of hot wet kisses until he capture her swollen lips once again. She could feel his muscles rippling under her fingertips as she raked her nails up and down his muscular back. She was pleased when he responded to her touch by letting out a low moan. He broke the kiss, spread her legs and positioned himself above Mari staring down at her, "You are my mate, Mari. now and forever."  
  
She gazed up at him a bit disoriented before repeating, "now an forever." He kept his eyes locked on her purple ones and whispered, "this will hurt some, but the pain will leave soon." Mari nodded her head and held on to his broad shoulders as he slowly entered her growling at how tight and hot she was. He stayed still letting her adjust to his size before sliding out and plunging back in.  
  
Their souls began to glow finally feeling complete as they made love to one another. Undertaker gradually quickened his pace as he felt Mari's orgasm begin to grow. The both came together in a heat of energy and power yelling out each other's name. He rolled off of her, careful not to crush his mate and pulled her close to him while pulling the blanket on top of them. The both fell asleep in each other's arms with Mari's head lying on Undertaker's heart. 


	4. part 3 sticky

Part 3  
  
Mari woke up the next morning with a large arm draped across her waist. She moved it aside and carefully got out of bed so she wouldn't wake up Undertaker. Walking into the bathroom she waved her hand and the beautiful white porcelain tub was filled with nice hot water and bubbles. Mari was about to step into the tub when she felt her soul ache and she knew Undertaker needed her.  
  
Quickly she walked out of the bathroom to find her mate sitting on the bed extending his arms out to her. Undertaker picked up Mari and placed her so she was straddling his lap and facing him. She felt him grow hard underneath her and she blushed and tried to pull way. "Don't try to hide from me mate," he said huskily while brushing his lips lightly on hers.  
  
"I wish you would stop calling me that," Mari whispered. "But that is who you are, my mate!" he said while holding on to her tighter and raising his voice. "Don't be upset, I have a name and it's Mari," her voice was shaky. His soul felt the fear she had for him and he pulled her closer to his body, "I'll never hurt you Mari," he whispered.  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder and they held each other for several minutes until Undertaker finally spoke, "So what were you doing out of bed so early?" "I was going to take a bath, because somebody." she said running a finger down his chest, "made me all sticky last night."  
  
Undertaker gave Mari a devilish smile, "Oh really?" he said while wrapping one arm around her waist completely while the other one went down between them and started running his finger up and down her slit. She jumped at his touch but he held her down. He slowly worked a finger into her tight opening thrusting in and out as she held on to his shoulders for dear life.  
  
He slid in a second finger and Mari moaned loudly closing her eyes and throwing her head back. "Look at me Mari, I want to see you cum on my fingers," he ordered. Her body shook violently from the waves of pleasure coursing through her. She managed to open her eyes and look at him as his lips captured hers. Feeling her muscles contracting over his fingers he increased his pace until Mari came, yelling out his name and digging her nails into his shoulders.  
  
After her body relaxed Undertaker slid his fingers out of Mari and sucked her essence off of them, "you taste sweet Mari." Her breath returned to normal, "Now I'm even more sticky, I think I should go take my bath," she said climbing off of his lap. "No, it's time we go down for breakfast, get dressed." "But I need to get cleaned up, I feel so dirty," she protested.  
  
Laughing at her ignorance Undertaker waved his hand and they were both dressed and ready for breakfast. He wore black pants, gray silk shirt, his long black robes and black boots. His handsome face was cleanly shaved except for his goatee and his hair was pulled back into a perfect ponytail. Mari on the other hand was wearing pink 1 inch heals, and a long soft pink dress with long sleeves. Her long black hair was pulled up into a tight bun with a pink ribbon entwined in it.  
  
Mari looked down at her dress in disgust, "Oh no, I refuse to wear this ugly dress." She waved her hand and her dress changed to a beautiful lilac gown with short sleeves and a low v-neck showing off her cleavage. The dress brought out her large purple eyes and showed off her beautiful figure while her hair was left down falling past her waist. "Perfect I'm ready to go," she said to her mate.  
  
"Absolutely not! That dress is inappropriate!" he said waving his hand altering her dress to cover her cleavage. "The dress was perfect. why in hell did you do that!" she yelled. Mari had a very short temper and she was use to getting what she wanted and unfortunately for her Undertaker was exactly the same. Undertaker was taken back by her words, "My mate will not be seen dressed like an easy wench, and I will remind you not to raise your voice at me. You are no longer on earth and you will show me respect!" 


	5. part 4 her roll

Part 4  
  
"I give respect when it is deserved and I will go to earth when I damn well please!" she yelled turning around and headed towards the door. She froze halfway there and turned around, "What did you do?" she asked accusingly. "I did nothing, you're the one that did this," he said calmly while sitting on their bed. "Me, I did nothing, lets just go and eat breakfast."  
  
Undertaker looked at his frustrated mate and smiled, "Sorry Mari but we can't leave this room until we are on good terms. That is just the way our souls work." He took her small hand, "Let me explain, I understand that this is all hard for you because you were taken out of your realm and overnight you have become one with your mate. But Mari you have to accept that Nero is not like earth. Women here have their place beside their mate, they are respectfully, quiet and obedient but for you it's a bit different because I am the Lord of Nero which makes you the Mistress of Nero. You are extremely powerful but you must be an example, do you understand?"  
  
"Honestly Undertaker, no! I don't understand I can't live like this. I was raised to voice my opinions and defend myself. You want me to stand by your side like a little puppy dog and smile like everything is okay but I can't. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be here, I belong on Earth and you belong with another mate," Mari said a bit annoyed.  
  
Undertaker got off the bed and began pacing while Mari looked at her mate walk back and forth in front of her. He finally stopped and looked at her, "Mari, do you know what a mate is?" She looked down again at her hands, "Yes, it's the person who you pick to sleep with." He pushed her chin up slightly so she was looking at him, "No Mari, a mate is a soul mate, everyone has one and you can't live without finding your soul mate. Why do you think you feel what I'm feeling, why your soul wouldn't let you leave when you were upset and why you knew when I needed you?"  
  
"So what your saying is that we are pretty much stuck together?" she said softly. He smiled down at his beautiful mate, "yes Mari, but we can be happy if you learn your roll here." "I'll try, but I can't make any promises. this is all new to me and it will take me some time to adjust." He brushed his lips across hers and smiled, "that's all I ask, now lets go get us some breakfast."  
  
He held her hand and had them appear in the large ballroom where Paul was waiting for them on the other side of the room. Before Paul was able to walk up to them Undertaker turned to his mate, "remember you are the Mistress of Nero so you will not bow your head to anybody." Mari looked up at him and sent him a message, 'yes my lord.' He smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and pulled her closer to his massive chest.  
  
Paul finally managed to approach the new couple, "good morning lord and mistress," he said while bowing down to Undertaker and Mari. "Paul, is breakfast ready?" Undertaker asked with great authority in his voice. "Yes lord, but if it is okay with you I need to speak to you in the library," Paul said nervously. 'I'll be right back Mari,' Undertaker told his mate mentally before again kissing her cheek and leaving her alone in the ballroom.  
  
Mari walked around aimlessly waiting patiently for her mate to return by her side, strangely enough he was only gone for five minutes but she already missed him. She was so lost in thought that she didn't here somebody enter the room and walk up behind her. "Well, aren't you a pretty one," said the mysterious voice. 


	6. part 5 her respect

Part 5  
  
Mari turned around quickly and was staring into a large chest. She backed away slowly and saw a large man a bit taller then her mate with long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. He stood tall and proud with a cocky expression on his face, "What are you waiting for women?" Mari stared at the man in amusement, "do you expect something in return?" she asked.  
  
"I am Kane and you women are to bow down to me," he said with great authority. "I bow down to nobody especially not you, now leave," she ordered then turned around to walk away.  
  
Kane stood their with his mouth wide open in shock, when she turned to leave he reacted quickly by grabbing a handful of her hair and throwing her to the floor causing her to slide and hit the wall. Mari got up slowly a bit disoriented from her fall and waved her hand in the air causing Kane to fly across the room and into a wall then falling to the floor. "I will advise you to never treat a women like that," she said before disappearing to her room.  
  
After about five minutes Kane got up and walked into the library knowing that Paul needed to speak to Undertaker. "Good morning brother," Undertaker said as Kane entered, "what happened to your arm?" Kane looked down to see a dark purple bruise beginning to form above his elbow, "damn, some stupid witch refused to bow down to me so I punished her however she was more powerful then I expected and then she just disappeared," he explained.  
  
"You idiot, if you hurt her I'll kill you!" Undertaker yelled as he quickly disappeared from the library. A confused Kane turned to Paul, "what is going on here?" he asked. "Kane the women that you punished is Lord Undertaker's mate, Mistress Mari."  
  
Kane growled, "why didn't anybody tell me, shit when did this happen?" he yelled. Paul was a bit scared, he knew that both the brothers had an incredible temper, "Last night sir, it happened rather quickly. Her name is Mari, she's from earth and is extremely powerful." "I see, that would explain me flying through the air and into the wall," he said laughing a bit, "I guess I had better apologize."  
  
"Sir perhaps it would be better to wait, at least until the Lord and Mistress return for breakfast," Paul said quickly. Kane let out a frustrated sigh, "I suppose you're right Paul, I'll be in the ballroom waiting," he explained before leaving the room.  
  
Undertaker appeared in his room to find his mate pacing the floor, he rushed over to her and hugged her close to him, "Mari, are you okay, did he hurt you, I'll kill him if he did, talk to me." Mari looked up and smiled, "Yes I am fine, I've taken worse hit's then what that man Kane did to me, who is he?"  
  
"Kane is my younger brother, I guess he didn't know who you were, why didn't you call out to me?" Undertaker asked. "I handled it myself, besides you were busy and I believe your brother now realizes that he shouldn't disrespect me," she wiggled out of his arms, "thank you."  
  
"For what, I wasn't there to help you?" he asked a bit confused. "Thank you for coming to see if I was okay, I guess you do care," she laughed. Undertaker couldn't help but smile at his mate, "of course I care, now lets go back downstairs and start the day of right."  
  
They both disappeared and appeared back into the ballroom where Kane was waiting for their arrival. He walked up to his brother and his new Mistress, "Are you okay?" he nervously questioned. She laughed at the mans behavior, "I guess I could ask you the same question Kane."  
  
Kane looked at her and smiled, "I'm fine and I'm really sorry, I had no idea my brother is officially tied down." "That's okay Kane, let's start new, my name is Mari," she said while sticking out her hand to him. He took her hand and kissed it, "I'm Kane, it's nice to meet you Mari." Undertaker growled when Kane kissed his mate and Kane backed away quickly.  
  
After everything was settled the three of them walked into the dinning room where everything was set up for breakfast. Many servants rushed around making sure everything was in place and that there lord was pleased with what he saw. Undertaker sat at the head of the table with Mari at his right side and Kane across from her. They were served breakfast and ate quietly and quickly.  
  
Undertaker got up from the table when they were done and took Mari's hand; "We will have guests come over for dinner today around five from nearby realms to meet you. I have to attend to a nearby crisis with Kane so you'll be alone until then. You may do walk around the castle if you please and call me if something is wrong." She nodded her head as Undertaker brushed his lips over hers and disappeared with Kane. 


	7. part 6 calling home

Part 6  
  
Mari was left in a giant castle alone for the next few hours with nothing to do. After about 30 minutes of walking around aimlessly she decided to head back to the only place she felt comfortable, her bedroom.  
  
Waving her hand she appeared on her bed in jeans and t-shirt and a cell phone in her left hand. She called her house and waited for her older cousin Veronica to answer.  
  
"Veronica here," she heard Veronica say over the phone. "Hey Veronica, it's Mari calling," Mari said with a big smile on her face. "Oh thank god you called, I was worried when you didn't come home last night," she said extremely worried. "Don't worry Veronica, I'm fine," Mari reassured her. There was a slight pause before Veronica spoke up again, "So how is the lord?"  
  
Mari sat straight up on the bed, "what?!" she asked nervously. "Don't worry Mari your father told me everything and besides I was their in Nero last night when Lord Undertaker called us," Veronica replied while laughing. "So then you know, I have found my mate Lord Undertaker and I'll be staying here in Nero," Mari said quietly.  
  
"I kind of figured you were, congratulations Mari but please keep in touch and visit me whenever possible." "Don't worry Veronica I'll convince Undertaker to go to earth as much as humanly possible," Mari said giggling. After they said their final goodbyes Mari laid her head back down on the pillow and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
~On Earth~  
  
Undertaker and Kane both appeared into a large office where an older man was sitting behind a desk, "Lord Undertaker, Kane, it's nice to see you two again, what can I do for you?" Undertaker took a step forward, "Vince, I'm here because I have found my mate and she had been living here on earth since she was a child. In other words the three of us will most likely be visiting here often, and that will NOT be a problem!" Undertaker said with great authority.  
  
Vince looked at Kane and Undertaker nervously, "that won't be a problem, I'll go ahead and activate your names again for you, Mark Calloway, Glen Jacobs and." Undertaker gave him a slight smirk, "her name is Mari," he stated simply. "Very well Undertaker I'll have her down as Mari Calloway," Vince quickly responded, "everything is set Lord Undertaker, your credit cards, identifications and everything is validated and official." "Good," Undertaker stated before he and Kane disappeared as quickly as they had arrived.  
  
They both reappeared in a large bedroom in the middle of Sacramento, California. "So this is where the mistress lived?" Kane asked while looking at some posters of Linkin Park and P.O.D. on the walls. "Yes, her bedroom is rather odd," Undertaker walked over to Mari's nightstand and picked up a picture frame. He glared at the picture of a man with brightly colored hair holding his mate closely and threw it up against the wall.  
  
Veronica, who was in the other room, heard the noise and walked into the room, when she saw Undertaker and Kane she fell to the floor bowing her head, "Lord Undertaker I apologize for barging in, I thought you were an intruder." That is fine, who are you?" Undertaker asked. "I'm Mari's older cousin Veronica," she stated nervously.  
  
"Good, you can answer some questions," he stated boldly while Kane rolled his eyes and sat down on Mari's bed. "Yes lord, whatever you need." "First off," Undertaker said, "I need to meet Mari's parents, where are they?" Veronica grew silent, "Lord, Mari's mother died while giving birth to Mari and her father past away about 2 weeks ago." "Are you her only living relative?" Undertaker asked. "Yes, at least from what we know."  
  
Undertaker then pointed to the shattered picture frame on the floor, "Who was that with my mate?" Veronica looked extremely uncomfortable and cautiously whispered, "That was Mari's boyfriend." "Never again!" Undertaker growled before turning to Kane, "lets go Kane, our guests will be arriving shortly and my mate is." Undertaker began to close his eyes and concentrate on Mari's soul, ". she is asleep." With that being said they disappeared before Veronica's eyes.  
  
********* Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I'm glad your enjoying my story! But I need to know more. remember I'm writing this story for yall so please give me some info as where you want me to go with this story, if you like it, what you think I should change, what I need to improve on.etc. I greatly appreciate it! ********* 


	8. part 7 dinner

Part 7  
  
~Nero~  
  
Mari had been asleep for a good three hours before she was awaken by a pair of soft lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes lazily and gazed upon the handsome face of her mate, "Wake up mate, our guests will be here shortly and you have yet to get ready." She rose from the bed gracefully and waved her hand making her appear in a beautiful velvet green gown, her dark black hair was combed up with tendrils hanging down and she wore a small tiara on her head.  
  
"Beautiful, you look beautiful mate," Undertaker said while grabbing her hand and leading her out the door. She blushed deeply and giggled softly, he looked at her in shock, it was the first time he had ever heard her laugh and it was music to his ears. They walked down many halls and finally arrived at the top of the large staircase that led to the ballroom. They descended the stairs together holding their heads up high as Undertaker sent a quick message telepathically to his mate, 'remember Mari, do not bow your head, to anybody.' She silently responded back to him, 'yes Undertaker, I'll be on my best behavior only if you will." He squeezed her hand as Paul and Kane met them at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
Paul bowed his head, "Lord, Mistress, I would like to present Lord Hunter and Mistress Stephanie from the land of Helmsley." Hunter was a muscular man with long dirty-blond hair and a large nose while Stephanie had long straight brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a tight red dress. The couple walked up to Undertaker and Mari and said their respected hellos while Stephanie glared at Mari.  
  
Paul again spoke up, "Lord Undertaker, Mistress Mari, I would like to present Lord Matt and Mistress Lita from the land of Hardy." Matt was a young man with black hair and dark brown eyes while Lita was a beautiful woman with fire red hair, brown eyes and wore dark blue dress. The couples said their hellos and just like Stephanie, Lita glared at Mari.  
  
"Lord Undertaker, Mistress Mari, I would like to present Lord Chris and Mistress Trish from the land of Jericho." Chris was a gorgeous man with long curly blond hair and bright blue eyes and Trish was a stunning woman with wavy blond hair, brown eyes and she wore a soft blue gown. The couples greeted each other but unlike the other two women, Trish gave Mari a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks for coming, why don't we make our way to the dining room where dinner will be served," Undertaker stated while taking Mari's hand and lead her to the dining room. They sat down with Undertaker at the head of the table, Mari at his right and Kane at his left.  
  
"So Mari, where are you from? I have never seen you in Nero before," Stephanie asked sweetly. "Well, I was born here 19 years ago however my father took me to earth to raise me," Mari answered warmly. Stephanie and Lita exchanged glances before speaking up again, "I've visited earth several times, did you receive any form of education or were you from the streets?" "Actually, Stephanie, even though I am only 19 I graduated from college and earned my degree in mechanical engineering," Mari stated proudly.  
  
"That is very impressive Mari, this must be a big change for you considering that earth is the complete opposite of Nero," Trish cut in. Mari gave her a big smile, "it's definitely a big change, but I'm adjusting as best possible."  
  
Dinner was finally served and they ate quietly however Undertaker and Mare were having their own conversation mentally. 'What do you think mate?' Undertaker asked. 'Trish seems really nice, but I don't think the other ladies like me.' 'They are just jealous, you are the mate of a powerful man, mistress of the largest realm and are absolutely beautiful,' Undertaker reassured her causing Mari to blush. 'Don't their mates have power?' Mari asked. 'Some power, but your more powerful then the tree of them combined and the women have no power whatsoever,' he informed his mate. She flashed him an evil smile, 'This will be fun.' Undertaker squeezed her hand, 'Play nice mate.'  
  
When they finished eating Undertaker stood up, "Why don't the women go out to the garden and get to know each other better while us men stay and talk business?" The men helped their mates get out of their chairs and watched as they exited the dinning room.  
  
Hunter was the first to speak, "She is beautiful Undertaker congratulations." Undertaker smiled proudly, "Thank you Hunter." "Have you had any problems with her yet?" Matt asked. "A few but not as much as my little brother here," Undertaker said while patting Kane on his back. The three other men turned their attention to Kane who was glaring at his older brother. "Kane what happened?" Chris asked curiously.  
  
"I see you men are not going to drop this subject. Lets just say Mari is a very powerful women and I would not cross her," Kane explained. "Come now Kane, we want a direct answer," Chris said. Kane rolled his eyes, "Very well, I thought she was servant and I forced her to bow down to me, she got up and sent me flying into a wall." The three men stood their stunned as Undertaker continued, "My mate has the same power as I and she is very skilled at using them."  
  
The three men's eyes shot open widely, "Is she really that powerful?" Hunter managed to finally ask. Undertaker and Kane nodded their head and Kane said, "Don't worry men, she wouldn't hurt anybody."  
  
Meanwhile Mari, Lita, Trisha and Stephanie walked outside to the dark garden and Mari waved her hand causing many candles to appear throughout the garden. "I guess Lord Undertaker thinks of everything," Trish said as she sat down on a nearby bench. Mari sat down next to her and smiled, "So Trish, where are you from?" Mari asked. "I'm from Jericho originally but moved to earth a few years ago." "Oh really, that's great, what part of earth were you from?" Mari asked excitedly, she would finally be able to relate to somebody.  
  
"I lived in Canada for about 4 years before I met Chris and I moved back to Jericho," Trish answered Mari as Lita and Stephanie began to laugh. Lita walked up to Trish, "You are such an idiot Trish, how can you befriend such a mortal women as Mari who doesn't even understand our ways?"  
  
Mari was extremely angry at how rude Stephanie and Lita were being to her and Trish, "You know Stephanie and Lita the both of you have some nerve to come into MY castle and be rude to MY guests. I would also like to clear up your misunderstanding as to who and what exactly I am." With that being said she stood up, waved her hand and caused the moon and the stars to shine brightly in night.  
  
Feeling her anger rising Undertaker vanished from in front of the men and appeared behind his mate wrapping his arms around her waist. "Calm down Mari," Undertaker whispered into her ear. Mari took a deep breath she settled back into her mate's large arms, "Sorry," she apologized. He held her tightly as the women stared at Mari in shock, Trish began to laugh, "Ladies I believe you should watch what you say in front of Mari," she said happily.  
  
~sorry it's a bit long. tell me what yall think~ 


	9. part 8 new friend

Part 8  
  
Undertaker turned Mari around so she was facing him, "are you okay?" he asked a bit concerned. Mari smiled up at her mate, "I'm fine, I just got a bit upset." "A bit?" he asked. They both began to laugh as Kane, Hunter, Matt and Chris finally arrived out to the garden. "What's going on out here," Chris asked confused. Trish walked up to her mate and smiled, "Nothing, Mari was just demonstrating how powerful she is, isn't that right Stephanie and Lita?"  
  
The two women nodded their head quietly feeling ashamed for what they said earlier to Mari. "Listen Mari, we are both sorry if we offended you. it's just that, well, honestly we never really thought we would see Lord Undertaker settle down and let alone to someone from earth," Lita explained. Matt and Hunter looked at their mate and gave them a stern look, which caused both of them to look down shamefully.  
  
"That's okay, and I'm sorry for losing my temper so quickly. I'm just not used to having women attack me for no apparent reason," Mari said while smiling. Mari was a very forgiving person which pleased Undertaker, he was happy that his mate handled the situation the way she did.  
  
"Lord Undertaker thanks for inviting us to dinner but we really should be getting back to our realms. It was nice meeting you Mistress Mari and hopefully we will see each other again," Hunter addressed them. The four couples said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Mari caught Trish's hand before she left, "wait Trish I just wanted to say thank you for being so nice to me and I wanted to give you something," Mari said. She waved her hand and a bag appeared before Trish, "Go ahead, it's yours." Trish looked at Chris who nodded his head in approval; she opened the bag and found a personal CD player with tons of her favorite CD's as well as a cell phone.  
  
Trish gave Mari a big hug, "this is so sweet Mari, but what am I going to do with a cell phone?" "I have one with me all the time, so if you want to talk or kick it just give me a call, my number is already programmed," Mari explained. "Thank you Mari, I haven't had any of these since I left earth," she turned to Chris, "Mate is it okay if I keep them?"  
  
Mari looked up at Undertaker confused, he wrapped his arm around her waist and nodded his head. Chris looked down at his mate and smiled, "we aren't really used to having earthly possessions in Jericho but I suppose if it's between the two of you it's okay." Trish smiled and gave Mari another hug before they left to Jericho.  
  
Once Trish and Jericho left the castle Undertaker lifted up Mari and gave her a long hard kiss, which left Mari breathless. "I've been wanting to do that all throughout dinner, you looked so good in that dress and I just wanted to take you there in front of our guests," he explained. Mari smiled, "well I'm glad you didn't." Mari waved her hand and a pair of jeans and a plain purple t-shirt replaced the gown.  
  
Undertaker growled, "What are you wearing?" he yelled. Mari was a bit taken back by his outburst but decided to ignore him and walk up the main staircase to her room. She began to walk up the stairs but was stopped by an invisible wall; she turned around to find her mate stalking over to her. "Hey, what gives with the wall?" she asked innocently.  
  
Undertaker was very upset, how dare his mate wear such inappropriate clothes in front of him and the servants. "Mari get over here, NOW!" he yelled with his eyes blazing. Mari was confused, what in the world did I do wrong, she thought to herself. She walked up to him and asked quietly, "why are you angry with me, I did nothing wrong?" Undertaker looked down at her in disbelief, "Nothing wrong? You are dressed inappropriately, you walked away from me when I asked you a question and you say you did nothing wrong?" he questioned.  
  
Mari's eyes widened, "is that what you are angry about, my goodness Undertaker, I didn't know about the clothes and what difference does it make, I always wear clothes like this. It's comfortable and it's better then those gowns."  
  
Undertaker waved his hand and they both appeared back in their bedroom, "I refuse to argue with you in front of our servants, you are not to wear that clothes again." Mari rolled her eyes, "fine, whatever, I don't want to argue! I'm tired and I need some sleep." She walked to their bed, undressed and got under the blankets quickly as Undertaker stood their looking at her in astonishment.  
  
~ sorry this chapter is so short. I've been busy with school, but midterms are over so I'll post more soon! r&r people thanks and I hope yall like it!~ 


	10. part 9 my love

~Sorry for such late updates on my story. midterms are killing me right now. I'll post more tomorrow and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
Undertaker wanted nothing more than to throw the covers of Mari's sleeping form and make passionate love to her. However he thought against it, she had a long day and it was obvious she was tired. Instead he undressed, crept into bed quietly and held his mate close to him.  
  
He awoke the next morning with Mari lying on his chest tracing his tattoos with her fingers. "Good morning mate," Undertaker whispered. Mari jumped at his voice, she was concentrating so hard on his muscular decorated arms that she didn't notice he had woken up. "Good morning, I'm sorry if I woke you," Mari said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Don't be, I like waking up to you," he said while sitting her down on his stomach. "So you won't mind if tomorrow morning while you're asleep I start jumping up and down on the bed?" she asked playfully. "If you're wearing what you're wearing now I won't mind." Mari looked down and realized she was naked, she blushed and tried to cover herself up with a sheet but Undertaker stopped her. "Don't try to hide, you're beautiful and you are mine." He flipped her over and kissed her gently. "Mmm my lord Undertaker, we will be late for breakfast," she whispered. Undertaker kissed Mari again taking her breath away, "Breakfast starts when I say it does."  
  
He captured her lips again running his hands up and down her body. Mari wrapped her arms around her mate's neck and opened her mouth willingly to him. He explored her mouth moaning at he way she sucked on his tongue. He broke the kiss and looked deeply into Mari's eyes, "What's on your mind?" he asked.  
  
She was extremely confused, "How did you know?" He rolled off of her but never letting her go, "You want to go to earth, don't you?" "Yes, I was thinking about going after breakfast," she answered while kissing his neck.  
  
"I hope you realize that you will not be going alone, I'll take you after breakfast." Mari kissed Undertaker over and over again, "thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed between kisses. "Anything for you, I just want to see you happy," Undertaker whispered while once again positioning himself over her.  
  
Undertaker entered her mate slowly, careful not to hurt her. They became one, mind, body and soul and their souls began to glow, brighter with every thrust. They moaned in pure ecstasy, he was so big and she was extremely tight.  
  
They both came together breathing hard and their bodies dripping in sweat. He rolled off her pulling her body close to his massive chest, "We are one my love," he said a bit breathless. "Am I really your love?" she questioned. "You have captured my soul Mari," he answered. She looked deeply into his green eyes seeing truth in his words and she smiled, "And you my lord have my soul and are my love." He smiled down at his mate and squeezed her tightly never wanting to let go.  
  
They held on to each other for another 30 minutes before Undertaker's stomach began to growl. Mari giggled, "I think it's time for breakfast," she said. "I believe you are correct, let get ready," they got out of bed and with a wave of their hands they were in the ballroom dressed and ready.  
  
Paul and Kane greeted them, "Good morning Lord and Mistress," Paul said bowing to the couple, "Lord, are you ready for your meeting with the Lord of Dudley?" Mari looked up to her mate and telepathically asked, 'I thought we were going to earth?" He smiled down to her and then turned to Paul, "Cancel the meeting, I'm taking Mari to earth for the day." He squeezed her hand and they both headed to dinning room for breakfast. 


	11. part 10 fuck you

Part 10  
  
"So we're going to earth today, what are we going to do while we're down there?" Kane asked after they were served their breakfast. Mari dropped her fork, "What's all this 'we' business, who said you were going?"  
  
Undertaker looked at Mari as if she had grown two heads, "Mari, don't be so rude towards Kane, he is more than welcome to join us."  
  
Mari looked over at Kane who had a smug look on his face, she looked back at undertaker who continued on eating, "Why does he have to go, he obviously doesn't want to." Now it was Undertakers turn to drop his fork, "You heard what I said, do not question me," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
She ignored his anger and continued on, "But you said you were taking me, you said nothing about Kane. We all know that he hates earth, he is just going to go and annoy me." "Enough!" Undertaker yelled, "Mari I said my words so hold your tongue, you will not disrespect me like that again!"  
  
Mari stood up, she was extremely angry, "I did nothing to disrespect you so how dare you yell at me. I don't need this bullshit and especially not from you! So you want to see disrespect. then I'll show it to you, FUCK YOU!" she yelled before disappearing.  
  
Undertaker gave out a thunderous yell that echoed throughout the castle walls before flipping the table over and storming out of the room while Paul and Kane sat there in complete shock.  
  
Mari reappeared in her room again with tears coming down her cheeks. She made her dress disappear and put on some baggy cargo pants and her favorite wife beater. She could feel his soul getting closer so she braced herself by wiping her tears, standing up tall and placing an invisible wall in front of her.  
  
Seconds later an angry Undertaker stormed into the room glaring at his mate. He walked right up to her breaking the barrier with ease; he lifted her up by her waist and tossed her on their bed. Mari tried to get up but Undertaker held her down, she tried to scream but he would cover her mouth, she tried to punch him but it didn't even faze him. She struggled against him for about a good 20 minutes before she finally realized that it was useless. She laid under his massive body glaring at him while Undertaker pinned her hands up, "I told you the first night you became mine that you will obey and respect me. What you did today is inexcusable and you will be punished. I don't want to hear another word from you today, is that understood?"  
  
Mari didn't move, she wasn't really listening to a word he was saying; she was angry and stubborn as hell. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, which only got Undertaker even more upset. He forced her to look at him, "is that understood?" he repeated again even more loudly. She, again, closed her eyes and turned her head.  
  
"Mari, you will answer me when I speak to you!" Undertaker yelled making Mari flinch. She glared up at him and finally spoke, "I am not going to talk to somebody who doesn't respect me." He held her tightly as he again closed her eyes, his patience was running extremely thin, "You are acting like a child so you will be treated like a child, you are banned from earth until I say and you will be locked in this room until I let you out."  
  
Mari laughed, "You can't keep me locked up." Undertaker let her go and Mari quickly rose from the bed and walked to the door and tried to open it, she turned around and waved her hand trying to disappear and reappear on earth but to no avail. Undertaker stayed on the bed looking at his struggling mate and his soul was aching, he hated to do this, but she had to realize her place.  
  
"Get out! I never want to see you again; I never want to talk to you again! Get the fuck out of my room now!" Mari yelled angrily as she walked up to her mate and slapped him in the face. 


	12. part 11 gray skies and eyes

Part 11  
  
Undertaker was surprised that she had actually slapped him across the face. He touched his cheek and it burned from the pain, not because of the slap but because it came from hi soul mate. He felt every emotion that coursed through her body, the love, the anger, the sadness and the regret. She was so young, so naïve, so beautiful, so sensitive but with an enormous temper, a temper that they both shared.  
  
Mari turned her head away from her mate; she couldn't stand to see him after what she had done. She cared so much for him and regretted everything, even raising her voice to him. Tears began flowing from her eyes and the sadness overtook her soul that even her eyes and lost their purple color and faded into gray.  
  
Not being able to hear her cry any longer Undertaker disappeared. He reappeared in the library where Paul and Kane were waiting for his return. "Lord Undertaker is everything settled?" Paul asked cautiously.  
  
"No Paul, she has much to learn," he responded without feeling. His soul was in deep pain and he couldn't tolerate to be away from her when she cried. He wanted to comfort her, hold her, and make things perfect for his love, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
Kane finally stood up, "Brother, I am not in your situation nor have I ever been, but I would advise you to talk to her. She is still young and has never been regulated before." Undertaker looked up at his younger brother Kane in disbelief, "I never knew you cared for her so much."  
  
Kane looked down a bit embarrassed, honestly he never knew he cared so much about her until know. It honestly pained him to see his brother and his mistress in such distress. "We all feel that way about her Undertaker, she is our mistress and when either one of you are in pain the whole realm feel it," Paul tried to explain, "just look outside my lord, the sky has turned to gray and then sun has turned black."  
  
He walked out to the balcony of the library and before his eyes was Paul's exact description, he never realized how important he and his mate were to his realm. "It will remain this way, she has to realize her place," Undertaker whispered.  
  
Kane became very livid, "No brother, you also have to realize something, she is not from here, it takes time and punishing her will only shut you out of her life. She is powerful and if she wanted she could leave and disappear from you forever." It was obvious that Kane was angry, he never questioned his older brother before and he never raised his voice to him.  
  
Meanwhile Mari was in her bedroom crying, she hurt emotionally and it was tearing her up inside. She reached for her cell phone to call the only person she could trust, Veronica. She dialed her number and waited for her only family to pick up, "Hello?" "Veronica, its Mari, I need you," Mari whispered while sobbing.  
  
"Mari, what's wrong?" Veronica asked extremely concerned. Mari was trying to control her sobbing, but it was hard for her, her soul hurt and it wouldn't stop no matter what she did, "I can't do this any longer alone, I need you here with me, please." Veronica was shocked, she had never heard Mari beg before so she knew something was seriously wrong."  
  
"Mari, the only way I can go back is for you to summon me there, I'm willing to go," Veronica explained. Mari waved her hand and Veronica was standing before her a bit disoriented. Veronica rushed over to her and held her younger cousin in her arms; she had never seen her this way before. Mari looked pale, tired, her eyes were puffy and the color was fading.  
  
~Things will start picking up soon, and I'll try to update it more often. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep them coming~ 


	13. part 12 tears

Part 12  
  
"Mari what's wrong, are you okay, come on now lil' cousin talk to me. please," Veronica was saying while Mari sobbed loudly on her shoulder. After a while Mari managed to quiet down, "I'm sorry Veronica, I just got in a big fight with Undertaker. Today started off like a dream, he told me I was his love and I believed him. We got in a big fight over going to earth and I yelled at him, I told him that I hated him and I even slapped him."  
  
Veronica comforted Mari as best as possible, "Don't worry Mari, he knows you didn't mean it." Mari looked up at her cousin, "I know he does Veronica, but I still regret everything. He just upset my so much, we were going to go to earth and Kane wanted to tag along but I didn't want him to. Undertaker invited him anyways and I just exploded from there," Mari explained while trying to control herself.  
  
Veronica looked at Mari a bit confused, "Why don't you like Sir Kane?" "It's not that I don't like him, I just wanted it to be us, we never have time alone and I wanted to introduce you to him and walk on the beach with him. and I dunno just be with him."  
  
Veronica smiled, "You really love him don't you?" Mari nodded her head and laid back down on her bed, she started crying into her pillow and after 30 minutes she fell asleep.  
  
Veronica sat next to her for hours while she slept brushing the hair off her face and just staring at her. She looked so much like her mother Veronica thought to herself, she was interrupted when Undertaker appeared in front of her out of nowhere. "Lord Undertaker," she said dropping to her knees and bowing her head.  
  
Undertaker ignored her and walked over to his sleeping mate, she looked so small, so innocent and very child like. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to Veronica. "Thank you for talking to her, I want you to stay here in our castle and help her when she needs it. She has a lot to learn about our ways and I know you can assist."  
  
"Yes my lord, where would you like me to stay?" Veronica asked, she was thrilled to spend more time with her only remaining family, Mari. Undertaker waved his hand and Paul appeared before him, "Paul, take Veronica to the guestroom, she will be staying with us for quite a while," Undertaker ordered. Paul bowed his head and escorted Veronica out leaving Undertaker alone with his sleeping mate.  
  
He took Veronica's spot sitting \next to Mari, holding her hand and randomly leaving kisses on her. After a few more hours the black sun had set and no stars filled the gray skies. He locked himself in their room, denied all visitors and refused his food. He was exhausted and decided to climb into bed with his love. 


	14. part 13 the ring

Part 13  
  
Mari awoke feeling at peace, she could feel a large arm draped across her waist and she knew it was her love. Turning around to face him the memories of the day before overcame her and a single teardrop rolled down her cheek. Carefully she raised her hand and bushed a strand of curly auburn hair away from his handsome face. A small smile spread over his lips only causing another tear to fall, "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
Undertaker, who was awake the whole time, finally heard the words that he had been waiting to hear. He witnessed everything, form when she first awoke, from when the smile faded from her face to the tears that caused him so much pain. 'My angel shouldn't cry' he thought to himself. Not being able to handle the torment her pain was causing he snaked and arm around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
Mari was extremely startled, "My lord, I'm sorry if I woke you." Without saying a word he waved his hand and thy both appeared sitting in the library, properly dressed and facing each other. "We need to have a discussion," Undertaker started off while Mari only nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I can't stress how important it is for you to behave. What happened yesterday will not be tolerated, ever! You are my mate, on earth I believe that I am considered to be your husband." Again he waved his hand and a beautiful ring appeared on Mari's finger, there was a large diamond set in the middle of a gold band with two green emeralds on each side.  
  
He saw her eyes tear up but her soul was glowing, "Mari, what's wrong?" She gave him a warm smile, "I never imagined myself married, I just can't believe it happened so quickly. I'm just so happy." Her eyes turned back to a beautiful purple once again and she rose from her chair, sat on his lap and gave him a long passionate kiss. He held her tightly, scared to ever let her go for fear that she would disappear from him, "I missed you love," he whispered into her ear.  
  
The door of the library swung open and both Kane and Veronica walked in with huge smiles on their faces. They bowed their heads, "Brother, Mistress, the sky is blue and the sun is shinning brighter then before, we take it you two have spoken?" Kane asked. Before Undertaker was able to respond Veronica ran over to Mari screaming, "oh my god Mari. its beautiful!" They both began admiring the ring, giving each other hugs and speaking quickly while Undertaker and Kane stood watching in amusement.  
  
"Aww my little cousin is married and we didn't have a bachelorette party. We could have had some hot male stripper for you and." Veronica covered her mouth quickly; she had forgotten that Undertaker and Kane were still there. Mari and Kane burst out laughing while Veronica turned a bright shade of red.  
  
Mari managed to calm down her laughter, "Don't worry Veronica, Undertaker is not the jealous type." "Like hell he isn't," Kane said still laughing. Undertaker wrapped a possessive arm around his mate, "Nobody would dare approach my mate, and she is mine and only mine." Mari rested her head on his chest; she loved being close to him, he gave her so much power and safety.  
  
"Now then, Kane and I have a meeting to attend to today, what will you ladies be doing?" Undertaker asked. Mari ran a hand over his chest and quietly said, "My love, Veronica and I were hoping to go to earth and settle everything with our apartment and our jobs."  
  
"Mari, you know I don't feel comfortable with you going somewhere alone," Undertaker started but when he saw her disappointment he gave in, "alright you can go only if you meet my guidelines." She jumped up in his arms, "thank you, but exactly what are your guidelines?"  
  
Undertaker laughed, he loved to see her happy, it made his heart grow and his soul glow. "First off love, these are for you," he handed her a new identification card with the name Mari Calloway on it as well as a few credit cares with the same name. "What are these for?" Mari asked while taking the cards and examining them.  
  
"Well, on earth I am known as Mark Calloway and since you are my wife you are now Mari Calloway. Use the credit cards for whatever since there is no limit." "I am your wife, I like the sound of that," Mari added while she handed Veronica the cards.  
  
"I like it too, now my second condition is that you will keep the link between us open at all times, I'm going to be looking in on you at all times. Mari nodded her head in agreement and Undertaker continued, "my third condition is that I want you back early, I don't want you there after dark and last I need to approve your wardrobe." She smiled coyly up at him, "Very well, I agree. I should get changed so we can leave Veronica because I'm tired of wearing these stupid dresses." She waved her hand and she and Undertaker appeared back in her bedroom.  
  
"My lord, I need you to approve my outfit so Veronica and I can be on our way, so sit down while I get ready," Mari stated while pushing him down on their bed. Using her powers she changed into a tiny black bikini and walked to her mate seductively and straddled his lap, "how about this Undertaker," she purred.  
  
He looked at her in disbelief, "this is perfect for us tonight, but not for earth," he answered a bit breathless. She began grinding into his lap and when he released a low moan she got up quickly and walked away swaying her hips a bit more then usual. "You will pay for that tonight Mari." Undertaker growled, while Mari gave him an innocent smile.  
  
She then changed into some skintight leather pants and a tiny white halter-top. "No Mari that is too revealing." She rolled her eyes and changed into some blue jeans, white and purple addidas and a purple tank top. "Very well, I guess that will be fine, but your still missing something."  
  
Mari looked at him a bit confused as Undertaker walked up to her smiling. He placed his right arm over her left shoulder and gave her a passionate kiss. He let her go and on Mari's left shoulder was a little red devil head, "My lord, I love it," she said smiling. 


	15. part 14 always love you

Part 14  
  
Mari and Veronica arrived on earth an hour later and headed straight to their house. Mari looked around the room smiling, "I know I've only been gone for a few days but I really do miss this place."  
  
Veronica laughed at her younger cousin, "Now then, we don't have much time before we have to return so lets get down to business. What are you planning to do with the house?" "Honestly Veronica I already have it taken care of, I hired a company to come twice a week to clean it inside and out. I also called my boss a few days ago and told him that I wouldn't be back because I was moving," Mari explained.  
  
Veronica looked at her in shock, "So why exactly did we come?" Mari looked at her with a sad smile, "I want to see my father again, I need to speak with Jeff, and honestly Veronica I miss this place. Don't get me wrong Nero is great but I'm tired of people bowing their heads at me, calling me mistress, not being able to leave the castle grounds and I hate those stupid dresses with such a passion."  
  
"Okay then, why don't we go to the cemetery first?" Veronica asked. Mari nodded her head and they both headed to Mari's Expedition and drove to the cemetery.  
  
Giving Mari her privacy Veronica waited in the car while Mari walked the similar path to her father's grave. Everything looked different during the day but the emptiness in her heart was all too familiar.  
  
She knelt down in front of the grave tracing every letter of her father's name, Kevin Scott Richardson. "Daddy, I miss you so much. I probably need you now more then ever, after all daddy, I'm back in Nero, married to Lord Undertaker and I have no idea how to act or what to say. Everything is just happening so quickly and I'm so confused."  
  
Mari lost all control and began crying, every tear that would hit the earth below would grow into a single purple rose. She smiled remembering how her father would always bring her a purple rose every day after work, she would act surprised every time and the two would walk home together laughing and talking.  
  
"Mari, is that you?" she heard from behind. She turned around wiping her eyes quickly and came face to face with her now ex-fiancé Jeff. "Mari, oh my god, I have been looking all over for you," he said while picking her off swiftly and spinning her around then holding her close.  
  
Jeff was a gorgeous young man with beautiful green eyes, long blond and multicolor hair and a beautiful spirit. "Jeff, I was going to call you, what exactly are you doing here?" Mari asked feeling a bit awkward with the situation.  
  
"Like I said Angel, I have been looking for you for the last couple of days so I decided to come here in hopes of finding you. Where have you been over the last few days?" Jeff questioned. Mari could feel the tears forming behind her eyes, she cared so much for Jeff and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. "Jeff, maybe we should go somewhere private to talk, I have something very important to tell you."  
  
Jeff nodded his head and held Mari's hand but let go of it quickly when he felt the large diamond ring on her ring finger, he looked at her questioningly, "Mari, what is this?" Tears began flowing from Mari's eyes, she felt so guilty, "Jeff. I'm sorry. This is the hardest think I've ever had to do, but you deserve to know the truth."  
  
Mari paused and took a long shaky breath, "I'm married Jeff, I've moved away a few days ago and I'm here to settle everything with my job and my house." Jeff looked at her in disbelief, he stared down at the floor for a few minutes before looking up again, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Who is he Mari," he asked a bit shaky, "did he force you to do this, I'll kill him if he did?" "No Jeff, you don't know him, but I love him, I'm sorry Jeff the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, I care about you so much," she explained crying.  
  
Jeff took a few steps away from her, "Goodbye my Angel, I guess I waited too long, but if he ever hurts you I'll kill him Mari, I promise. I'll always love you and I'll always be here for you, I'll wait for you forever." He walked away never looking back and when he was out of site Mari fell to her knees crying. 


End file.
